


Its a love story

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: In the end it wasn't a story about friendship or hardships. It was a love story, it was always a love story.





	

It is a love story, it is always a love story.

As so many stories it starts out boy meets girl, girl meets boy. But unlike so many stories girl and boy fight, seemingly hating each other. Then they become- against all odds- friends.

Until one night when he drops her while carrying her to safety, then it quickly changes.

Then it is all chaste kisses in caves, secrets, and a deep love that neither will admit to in fear for how the other will react. In fear for what the other might sacrifice to be together. In fear of how strong it could get and how long it will stay if they speak it.

Then the boy leaves, and the girl is left heartbroken. They both turn their lives to their careers. Fighting to help others and ignore their aching hearts. He even finds love again, in one of his best friends, though it is cruelly ripped away from him.

Then they meet again. They aren’t sure what hurts worse, not seeing one another and being able to ignore -for short times- their feelings and what had become of their love, or being face to face with that pain and not being able to utter a word and pretend as if it does not hurt.

They quickly become friends once again, but they both know full well that is not their story.

This is not a friendship story. _That_ is not their story.

They are unable to deny it any longer when she is captured and he defies the order he holds in such high regard. At least, until tragedy strikes.

Every love story has something that sets them apart from the others, yet makes them the same. A tragedy in this case.

Theirs was the love that ended before it even began, for the girl died. She was taken from the boy.

But if there is ever something to take from their love it is this: While it may not be as great a tale as Juliet and her Romeo. It was certainly a tale with as great of woe, and it was just as important. Even through all their strife, even when it seemed as if they hated one another, even when they _did_ hate each other... In the end their story was not one of friendship or hardships.

It was a love story, it was always a love story.


End file.
